Sweet Tooth
by Natmonkey
Summary: One dark, stormy night, a bored Bishop decides to spy on his lady Knight-Captain. The sight that greets his eyes is more than enough to chase away the boredom. Read on and chase away your own boredom. Rated M for Massively Mature Moments.


_I began writing this story literally years ago, but I never got around to finishing it. What can I say? I love Neeshka. And (don't laugh) I'm still playing NWN2 and letting her wear the warlock armour with that fix in place that shows bare skin instead of leather. Rawr.  
_

* * *

Those two tieflings made him sick to his stomach. Bishop scowled with all his might, watching how friendly the girls were being with each other. Neeshka and the Captain always held hands, always agreed with one another, and worst of all, _finished off each other's sentences_. Their behaviour was so sugary sweet that they never failed to make him gag. It was as if they were twins, even though they hardly looked alike; their horns didn't even point in the same direction. And yet their personalities matched in a sickeningly perfect way. The two ladies were demonic birds of a feather.

On a certain dark, stormy night, the ranger was prowling Crossroad Keep. He was restless. Thoughts of carnal pleasures, which he hadn't enjoyed in a very long time with anybody but his left hand, plagued him endlessly. The man kept cursing the lack of whores on the Keep grounds. Neverwinter was too damned far away. None of the women here would have anything to do with him. Well, _shit_. Bishop spat on the floor out of sheer frustration and annoyance. Then a muffled moan, coming out of the Captain's suite, piqued his interest. Perhaps she was putting on a nice show that he might secretly watch. Conveniently, her door was open and the area just beyond covered in shadow.

The show was even lovelier than he could have ever imagined. The Captain wasn't alone. Her fellow tiefling was lying on top of her, their bodies moulded into one. Their tails were intimately intertwined. Bishop's head nearly exploded when he watched how eagerly the girls were devouring each other's mouth. Neeshka cupped an ample breast, eliciting another suppressed moan from her friend. Sensually the redhead began stripping the Shard-Bearer of her intricate robes. Soon her deft fingers had made short work of all the ribbons, clasps and other redundant shit keeping the damned thing together, and the rogue let go to look down on her handiwork. Even from where he was standing, Bishop saw the desire oozing from the girl's ruby eyes. "You know, I could never get enough of seeing you like this," Neeshka purred, her normally so high-pitched little girl's voice low and husky.

The other woman returned: "Get me out of this corset, will you?" Her voice was hungry and insistent, the look on her face one of pure want.

"I don't think so, honey." The redhead pressed a playful kiss between her lover's breasts."Like I said, you look too hot in it." Only half of her fine tits was covered, a mean scar slashing across the left one. Bishop almost whistled aloud at the sight of her. The urge to start beating his meat was nigh irresistible.

"Well then, you will have to get out of _your_ gear," the Captain growled. Promptly she tore open her friend's leathers with unexpected force, making them slowly slide off her shoulders. Shoulders that were shapely and dotted with freckles. "There, that's better."

The other tiefling shook her head in mock indignation. "That's the third set you've ruined this week!"

Giggling, the Harbourwoman replied: "You should know better than to come here _dressed_, my sweet." She sat up and carelessly tossed away the damaged garment. "Save time; just come naked." Subsequently her lips began covering Neeshka's long neck with kisses, smearing her skin with red lip pigment. "And I do intend to make you come." Deeply she breathed in her scent, face buried in the crook of her neck. Apparently it tickled, because it made the redhead squirm and giggle.

"Stop, _stop_!" Neeshka twittered gleefully, trying to twist from the other girl's grasp.

"Oh baby, you don't want me to stop," the lovely young woman murmured. Her voice was so low and hoarse Bishop could barely make out the words. "Would you really rather miss out on what I have in store for you?" Her hands glided down the speckled smoothness of her friend's back, then grasped the perfect globes of her toned ass to knead it sensually. The Captain's mouth moved lower, first down the curve of one round shoulder, then coming round to the slope of one perky breast. Torturously slowly. At the exact same moment that the Harbourwoman captured a strawberry nipple between her lips and coaxed a delighted moan from Neeshka's lips, the spying ranger failed to bite back a groan. Thankfully his noise had been masked by the rogue's. Close call.

Uneasily Bishop shifted in his hiding place. His fingers were itching to take care of his rock-hard, throbbing problem. The only thing holding him back was the sheer stupidity of it. But leave, he would definitely not. He would watch this show until the final encore.

Meanwhile, the exhibition was still on. Neeshka had thrown back her head, moaning unabashedly under the touch of her lover's tongue. Her fiery locks had become even more dishevelled than usually and the other girl's tresses were in grave danger of becoming the same mess. The little thief had her hands tangled into the long strands, was pulling at them mindlessly. And no wonder too. The Shard-Bearer was feasting on her fellow tiefling's pert tits, sucking her nipples in a frenzy, alternating with licks and love bites. "Please, please, please," Neeshka pleaded. "Please go lower." She whimpered helplessly when her friend detached herself from her body altogether. "Why…?"

"Well, my little demon..." Biting her lower lip, the Captain grinned lustily. "I have a surprise for you."

The red-haired tiefling swallowed away a lump in her throat. "I love surprises."

"First, take off your pants though. And do it slowly," the Harbourwoman commanded, every little bit of her attitude that of the commanding officer. It almost snapped Bishop out of his hazy state of lust. He fucking hated it when she acted like that.

"Yes, Captain." Meekly Neeshka stepped off the bed. Instantly she behaved like a subservient little slut, her tail wagging in anticipation. She turned in her lover's direction; this provided their spectator with a good full-frontal view. Her breasts were perfectly round, crowned with small areolas. Below that, a flat tummy with the slightest hint of muscle showing. Her leather-covered legs looked endless.

Thumbs hooked into the waistband of her leather trousers, the freckled beauty guided them off her rounded hips in a most titillating manner, sending seductive glances to the girl on the bed. The Captain was nodding and licking her lips while watching the show put on for her benefit. "Very good, Neeshka," she cooed as soon as her lover had stepped out of her pants. "Don't forget those." Her index finger pointed to her frilly knickers. "Off with them."

Once again Neeshka meekly followed her orders. The little piece of fabric slowly, gradually glided down her hips, inch by agonizing inch. When he finally caught sight of her gently curving mound, decorated with a small tuft of copper curls, the voyeur released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. The panties slid to the floor. "Have I done well, Captain?" the redhead asked sweetly and submissively. Still she wasn't able to disguise the desire in her voice.

"Very well, sweetheart." The Shard-Bearer's lips curled into a diabolically sexy smile. "But you're not done yet. Sit on that chair and spread your legs for me." She inclined her head toward the elaborate wooden chair before her desk.

Without a word, Neeshka did as she was told. In doing so she provided both her Captain and the one watching them with a spectacular sight. If there was anything he couldn't resist, it was a sweet cunt with pretty little lips like these, already swollen, parted and slick with arousal. Her pronounced clit looked ready to receive some attention. Bishop's hand was in his pants before he fully realized what he was doing. Who wouldn't, at such a sight? He threw all caution to the wind and firmly gripped his cock just below the head, rubbing his thumb around the opening. The girls should be too occupied to notice him. And even if they would, what was the worst that could happen? In the best case, he would get a hot threesome out of it; in the worst case… Well, who gave a shit, really?

The half-unclad Captain turned onto her stomach, across the width of her double bed. The peeping tracker imagined her breasts spilling over her corset, although they were sadly hidden from his view. What he did see though, was her round butt. It was bigger than the other girl's and looked less toned, but Bishop was still aching to dig his fingers into her flesh until she carried his marks. "Now then," crooned the Shard-Bearer. "Open your pussy for me; show me how wet you are."

A choked whimper escaped Neeshka's throat as she parted her lips with both hands. She was flowing so abundantly that her juices were spilling onto the chair, seeping into the wood. "Is… Is this what you wanted to see, Captain?" she moaned breathlessly. "I'm so wet for you, baby, please…" A slim finger disappeared into her dripping cunt, slowly pumping. "Please tell me the next step includes me coming, _please_."

"Poor thing." The other woman clicked her tongue in mock pity. "Since you asked so politely, you have my permission. Make yourself come." She and Bishop watched in rapture as Neeshka pumped two fingers into her folds, her thumb tracing slow circles around her little nub. The rogue bit her lip and moaned during her performance. Very soon, her climax announced itself: the muscles in her long legs flexed, her movements became more vehement and more erratic. Finally Neeshka threw back her head and released a keen cry. Her entire body became tight as a bowstring; a thin layer of sweat coated her skin. When the throes of ecstasy had finally released the redhead, the Shard-Bearer gave her lover a slow clap. "That was beautiful. I think you deserve a reward for that." Seductively she beckoned the other woman to the bed.

Neeshka all but stumbled there, her legs apparently reduced to jelly. The ranger watched how the Captain positioned herself at the edge of the bed, legs spread wide. It was obvious what the ruby-eyed tiefling's reward would be, but unfortunately, he would not be able to see a thing: the dominant babe's back obstructed his view. The delighted grin that Neeshka sported on her face sent a pang of pleasure straight into the man's groin. She sank on her knees before her Captain. "Hmm, thank you, I like my reward," he heard the redhead mutter. Immediately after, the Harbourwoman's back arched and her head whipped back, shiny locks dancing. Slurping noises. Bishop imagined how Neeshka's little pink tongue would tease her lover's clit with slow licks, two fingers buried deep inside the other girl's pussy. Those fingers would fuck her expertly; gently at first, then… Damn. Either the Captain was very sensitive, or Neeshka was very skilled, because in mere minutes the suite was filled with ecstatic moans and squeals.

Watching the Shard-Bearer's shapely body writhe and wriggle was too much for the peeper to bear. Without a sound he spilled his seed down his hand. A few impertinent drops landed on the floor. A lazy grin spread across Bishop's unshaven face. Well, how about that; he suddenly didn't feel so very restless anymore. Maybe he should hide in the Captain's suite more often.

After a few moments of recovering, the Shard-Bearer pulled her friend up by the arms. "Sit here and close your eyes," she rasped. "It's time for your real surprise."

Neeshka got on the bed, looking very much like a cat about to pounce. "Yay…" She covered her eyes with her hands, or so it seemed to the voyeur, who could see only the back of her. One thing was for certain: her tail was wagging so furiously, she could only be a very happy kitty.

Expecting a simple repeat of recent activities, Bishop abruptly returned to full hardness the moment he caught a glimpse of the surprise. It was a rather interesting-looking contraption that the other girl fastened to her pelvis with various straps and buckles. Finally the fairly accurate representation of a large cock proudly protruded from between the Captain's legs. Even more blood rushed to his loins at the thought of what she might do with it. "You may open your eyes now, my little demon."

The ranger considered it a shame that he couldn't see the look on Neeshka's face, but her loud gasp spoke volumes. "What is _that_?" she questioned, her tone equal measures of amusement and lust.

"Oh, come on now." The other woman laughed, firmly gripping the hulking thing by the base with one dainty hand. "I thought you loved having a nice stiff cock at your disposal."

"I did," the red-haired girl returned mischievously. "Until you made me see I love your sweet little pussy so much more."

With an affectionate smile on her face, the Shard-Bearer ruffled her friend's short locks. "Silver-tongued wench. Go on…" She tapped the new appendage against the other girl's cheek. "Suck my cock for me. I want to see how you please a man."

Giggling, Neeshka leaned in closer. "I feel a little silly for doing this…" But she did it anyway. A little hesitantly at first, but her body moved beautifully when she abandoned all awkwardness. Her small hands gripped the Captain's large breasts and freed them from their confines. She massaged them eagerly as she devoured the fake cock with obvious joy. Bishop had begun stroking himself once more, biting his lower lip to keep quiet. He couldn't see all of it, but what he could see, had his nerves standing on end.

The Captain smiled happily at her enthusiasm, tangling her hands into Neeshka's hair. "Oh yeah, that's a good girl," she purred. Much to his surprise, the ranger watched the Shard-Bearer push herself in deeper, deeper, until her fellow tiefling's nose was resting against her belly. Little Neeshka knew how to swallow a cock, it seemed. The Harbourwoman laughed. "My, my, Neesh, any man would consider you a catch." Slowly she pulled out. "Too bad for them; you're all mine." The leather cock was wet with saliva, strands hanging off it. "Scoot over a little."

Neeshka moved back on the bed, allowing her lover to join her. "Whatever will you do with me now, Captain?" Her tone was playful, sexy and tender, all at once.

"Me?" Baring her teeth in a happy grin, the Shard-Bearer chuckled lazily. "Nothing. It's all about what you are going to do with _me_." She lay down in the centre of the bed, beckoned over her cute little friend. "Hop on, baby."

In a split second, the rogue had straddled the other girl's hips. Her wet pussy was hovering over the stiff cock enticingly. She grabbed it at the base, steadying it. With a naughty smile on her freckled face, she rubbed the tip against her entrance. "Have I already mentioned that I love this surprise?" she purred. The Harbourwoman shook her head, her features amused. "Let me tell you: best surprise ever." Slowly Neeshka began lowering herself, allowing her no doubt tight channel to stretch and accommodate the hulking organ. A low mewl continuously emanated from deep within her throat.

After carefully impaling herself on her Captain, she remained still. Bishop was throbbing in his hand once again; for a moment he imagined it wasn't his hand wrapped around it, but quickly discarded the idea. It was going to make him come too soon, and he wanted to make this last. Then he envisioned both lovely tieflings on their knees before him, rivalling each other to be the first to lavish his cock with attention. That made it even worse. He wildly shook his head to bring back his focus.

How long had he been out of it? Neeshka was riding her lover with great enthusiasm, moaning unabashedly and playing with her own breasts. The other girl wasn't exactly idle either: she was rubbing her thumb against her lover's clit with one hand and smacking her perky ass with the other from time to time. It wasn't very long before the red-haired tiefling moaned her sweetheart's name, followed by: "You're making me come!"

Said sweetheart licked her lips. "Mmm, how wonderful." She watched, entranced, as Neeshka's pretty face contorted in her pleasure and her muscles tightened in anticipation. "That's it... Come for me, honey..." And come, she did. With a scream loud enough to wake the dead for miles around, the freckled tiefling rode the pseudo-cock quickly and vehemently, then became still as a statue. A certain ranger joined her climax in a much more subtle way.

Laughingly, the Shard-Bearer hugged the lithe figure slumping over her. "Oh darling, that was your most spectacular one yet!" The voyeur, although not having borne witness to any of the other times, silently agreed. He wiped his soiled hand on his trousers.

"I hope I didn't wake anybody," Neeshka whispered with an apologetic grin. The fact that not a soul came running to their aid, only strengthened Bishop's belief that the Greycloaks and their supposedly battle-ready companions were useless even further. The tieflings' thoughts, however, were clearly far removed from that subject. The redhead sighed: "That was amazing, sweetie." The two shared a tender kiss, wrapped in each other's arms. "Now, let me take care of you..."

"Don't be silly." The Shard-Bearer smiled at her beloved. "Tonight is all about you, baby." She covered Neeshka's nimble body with her own; the girls gazed deep in one another's eyes. Then the Captain bent her head and began covering her sweetie's sweat-slicked neck with gentle kisses, murmuring words that Bishop couldn't overhear (even with his sharp ears). Those words couldn't possibly be anything other than sweet, judging from the loving smile that the rogue wore.

Not overly fond of such romantic displays, the tracker crept out of the suite. The sight of their typical lovey-dovey behaviour somehow did not bring on the usual feeling of nausea. Bishop smacked his lips. Weird. He suddenly felt gripped by a very strong craving. A craving for something sweet.


End file.
